jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheElectraFroot/Administrator Results
Hey guys! These are the results of who is going to be the new administrator of the wiki! We have two candidates: Melody Phoenix and FalcoLombardi99. Please note that this is not to be unjust (unfair) to Falco or Melody. If Melody wins, it is based entirely on what happened. I hope there are no hard feelings. Words to Melody Melody... sweet, sweet, roasting Melody... just know that if you don't win, don't get mad. And please, we have a no-killy policy here, so no killing Falco. Words to Falco Falco... if you're reading this, please don't be mad if you don't win, either. Also, we have a no-killy policy, so no killing me or Melody. Requirements As you know from the first Just Another Staff Blog (if you even know that), the requirements for administrator are: good or great grammar very active over 50 edits (changed this one for the greater good. and because we're sort of inactive here) main star or guest star (only with the following) generally nice to other users Melody Phoenix "Good or great grammar" - Yes "Very active" - Si Over 50 edits - Four over fifty edits. Main or guest stars - Since Season 4, yall Nice to others - Yes FalcoLombardi99 good or great grammar- Most of the time very active - Yes Over 50 edits - Yes Main or guest - Yes generally nice - Yes The results lead to one thing: A tie. Content We're focusing on their character's pages. Melody Melody, I looked at your page and it looks amazing (what can I say? I looked at it). You have so many trivia facts in there, which helps me understand your character better. We're only missing a photo, however the relationship section could be added to, also. Falco I looked at your page, also, and it seems like you have more trivia facts than Melody. I have a few things for you: * please add an infobox * please put your personality in its own section. * What about relationships and your physical appearance? (Besides being based off of Falco Lombardi) Polls If you've been inactive, you probably didn't know about the polls that ended last night. They were between Melody and Falco (no duh), and here are the results: Falco had 0 votes, which kind of made me disappointed because I like when there's a little hope for everyone. Melody had 4 votes, which means that Melody won that section of Administrator Results. Testing We also did testing for the two, and here's what happened: Falco deleted a spam page (created by me), along with a comment on the same page. Melody deleted two '''spam pages (special thanks to John for help in this admin testing), along with a spam comment (created by me). She has warned both John and me. The winner of this section is Melody. Results '''This is it.... .' '. .' '. .''' '''The results of who gets to be the new admin .' '. .' '. .' '. of the JD: Meant To Be Wiki. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. The winner..... .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . With a total of four votes on the poll and extra support in the Just Dance Wiki chat... .' '.. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. The new admin for our wiki .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. is.... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. MELODY PHOENIX! Congratulations to Melody. As a prize, you will be the new true admin for the JD: Meant To Be Wiki! Falco, I hope you are not sad, you truly are a bit of admin material and I hope that someday you'll be one admin, too! ''' '''This isn't the end, though. As an admin, I would like to announce Falco as a rollback for the wiki, which is a step-up. Thanks for everyone who voted in the polls, and thanks to John for helping me in admin probation! Everyone, keep watching JD: Meant To Be on Tuesdays at 7 PM on the Wikia Network! Category:Blog posts